Regrets Baby
by Pixie-Alleth
Summary: Ino cemas setengah mati, karena kekasihnya beberapa hari menghindarinya. Sangking kesalnya, ia bahkan berkata untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Akankah ini memang yang harus ia lakukan, atau akan ada kesalahan yang kelak akan ia tangisi sesudahnya?(*Mind to Read and Review!)


Disclaimer: bukahkah seluruh karakter dalam Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto?

Genre:_ Com-Rom (Comedy-Romance), Hurt/Comfort._

Main Chara: Ino Yamanaka and Shikamaru Nara

Warning: author amatiran, abal tak terkira, banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan, payah EYD, bergelimpungan typo(s), hanya berharap maklum dari para readers.

summary: Ino cemas setengah mati, karena kekasihnya beberapa hari menghindarinya. Sangking kesalnya, ia bahkan berkata untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Akankah ini memang yang harus ia lakukan, atau akan ada kesalahan yang kelak akan ia tangisi sesudahnya?

* * *

**_Regrets Baby_**

Aku seperti orang bodoh saja, menunggu seseorang di depan pintu kelasku. Edaran mataku menyapu ke sekeliling, tapi sosok yang kucoba untuk temukan masih belum kudapat. Menghela napas pelan, berharap ia segera datang, memohon agar tidak terjadi sesuatu hal buruk padanya. Padahal bel sekolah akan mendenting lima menit lagi, namun ia yang biasa datang telat tidak akan pernah seterlambat ini.

Aku menenangkan diriku, karena mungkin saja pikiran negatifku menimbulkan prilaku hiperbola seperti ini. Shikamaru akan datang tepat waktu, dan tidak ada yang perlu kucemaskan karena ia akan segera tiba. Menjajakan kakiku untuk beranjak dari posisi, aku duduk di sebelah sahabatku yang memiliki warna rambut mencolok – merah muda. Sakura tahu, bahwa aku mencemaskan kekasihku. Berulang kali ia memintaku untuk tenang, juga menambah keyakinan bahwa pacarku akan segera datang.

Aku tahu, ini berlebihan. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, aku salah satu tipe manusia yang apabila sudah menyayangi seseorang, tindakanku akan maladaptif seperti ini bila mencemaskannya. Mungkin bagi sebagian orang menganggap wajar, namun bagiku sendiri sebenarnya tidak. Aku juga tak mau merasakan adanya sensasi aneh saat seperti ini. Lucunya aku malah tidak mau mencoba untuk menghilangkan kebiasaan buruk ini, seperti seorang masokis saja.

Dari dua hari yang lalu, Shikamaru tidak masuk sekolah. Aku tidak mendapatkan alasan yang tepat mengapa ia tidak datang, kami pun bertukar informasi hanya melalui pesan singkat. Ia menolak untuk menjawan seluruh panggilan via telekomunikasi jarak jauhku, juga tidak mengijinkan untukku mengunjunginya di rumah.

Ada apa sebenarnya? Kenapa ia seperti mengajakku untuk main petak-umpet segala. Apa dia tak tahu, aku mencemaskannya? Dasar anak lelaki menyebalkan, mungkin menjadi kesenangan tersendiri baginya membuatku dalam suasana selayaknya ini. Seketika Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, begitu ia sadar aku melirik untuk membalas picingan mata menyelidiknya dengan sarkatis.

"Eeh, Naruto! Coba kau hubungi Shikamaru, aku bosan dengan kelakuan seseorang yang memikirkannya!" Sakura berimprovisasi dengan berkata seperti itu pada kekasihnya. Naruto yang sebenarnya memiliki kemampuan lambat dalam berpikir, terang saja cengo sendiri. Tidak merealisasikan keinginan Sakura, Naruto malah mengggaruk-garuk pipi dengan telunjuk tangannya.

Kesalnya Sakura, sungguh ia merasa salah mengambil Naruto sebagai seorang pacar. Menepuk jidat lebarnya, sembari memberikan senyuman bahwa ia dipecundangi kekasihnya sendiri. Aku diam saja, bila tidak dalam keadaan galau begini, yakin saja aku sudah memberikannya sebentuk tawa yang menggelegar hingga ke setiap sudut kelas.

Teett..! Teet..! Teet.! Tiga ketukan panjang suara bel, mengartikan jam pelajaran akan segera dimulai. Sebelum Asuma-_sensei_ masuk membawakan pelajaran kimia, secepatnya aku menelepon Shikamaru, mencoba menanyakan ia di mana dan kenapa belum sampai. Mendengus, tanda ia untuk kesekian kalinya tidak menyambungkan saluran komunikasiku.

Aku terkejut singkat, saat kurasakan ponsel yang masih dalam genggamanku bergetar. Satu pesan masuk, dan subjeknya dari Shikamaru. Dalam _messanger_-nya ia mengatakan, hari ini ia absen lagi dan ia memintaku untuk tidak terlalu mencemaskannya.

Heeh! Kau gila yaa, Shikamaru? Aku bukan tipe pacar yang bisa seenaknya melupakan kekasihku begitu saja. Sekali pun satu juta kali kau berkata baik-baik saja, aku takkan percaya bila tidak mendapatkan bukti explisit. Kubalas pesannya, menanyakan alasan kenapa ia tidak hadir lagi? Dan bencinya aku, karena mendapatkan jawaban yang sama, bahwa ia tidak apa-apa.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak!" salam guru kimiaku, saat baru melangkahkan kakinya memasuki ruang kelasku, sontak membuatku terjaga dari lamunan.

"Pagi, pak!" jawab satu kelas serempak tanpaku.

Pelajaran dimulai, Asuma-_sensei_ seperti biasa memberikan soal-soal yang bagi kekasihku bukan masalah yang besar. Guru itupun sempat menanyakan Shikamaru saat dirasanya juga tidak mendapati sosok si jenius dan pemalas itu di kelas. Kontan, seluruh mata tertuju padaku.

"Saya tidak tahu," jawabku. Pandangan aneh kuterima, karena memang ambigu saat seorang kekasih tidak tahu keadaan pacarnya. Asuma-sensei mencoba memahami, ia mengangguk-anggukan kepala seraya memulai penjelasannya lagi. Shikamaru, kau sukses membuat orang berpikir bahwa aku tidak peduli akan keadaanmu.

Padahal, seingatku tiga hari yang lalu kami masih jalan bersama saat pulang sekolah, ia mengantarku terlebih dahulu dan bernaung sebentar. Ketika itu memang hujan deras, dan aku memaksanya untuk ikut menghabisi satu kotak besar es-krim. Gila memang, di hari dingin malah menikmati sesuatu yang beku. Hanya saja, ketika itu aku benar-benar merasa _interes_t untuk melakukan tindakan langka. Ia sempat menolak, tapi aku dengan rengutanku berhasil membujuknya.

Apa aku keterlaluan, apa Shikamaru marah karena keegoisanku yang memaksanya ini-itu? Apa sekarang ia belajar untuk menghindariku? Apa ia ingin memutuskanku di tiga hari, yang mana esok akan terjadi? Aku tidak mau! Impuls negatif mulai menyerang pikiranku untuk kesekian kali, yang mungkin saja kali ini sudah melewati ambang batas wajar. Mengarah ke irrasional! Peduli apa, saat ini yang menjadi fokusku hanya apa yang akan dilakukan Shikamaru.

"Kau kenapa, Ino?" suara pelan Naruto terdengar dari belakangku, bisa saja ia mengatakan itu karena mendapati rona jelek depresiku.

"Jangan tanya orang yang obsesif, Naruto!" Sakura memberi jawaban, terang saja ia yang melakukannya karena tidak mungkin aku menyinggung diri sendiri. Kesalnya, Sakura ini sahabat macam apa? Ia seperti tidak mau tahu dengan kekhawatiranku. Bungkam saja, karena aku malas memunculkan perdebatan tidak penting saat ini.

Satu hari di sekolah, kulalui dengan berbagai opsi-opsi negatif dan ditambah dengan intermezzo Sakura. Kali ini terpaksa aku pulang bersama Sakura, ditemani segala acuan menangkal perkiraan anehku darinya, sedangkan Naruto sendiri sibuk akan ekskul basket. "Kau terlalu berlebihan, Ino." Itu sudah menjadi kalimat yang setiap kali Sakura lisankan untukku sebelum disusul dengan penuturan yang lain.

"Kau itu, kenapa tidak paham?" aku membela diri dengan rasionalisasi yang tak ubah dari sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Aku paham, hanya saja kau itu terlalu _over_. Mungkin saja, Shikamaru sedang menyiapkan kado spesial untukmu atau apa." Akhirnya, ada lagi satu dugaan baru kudapat. Kali ini berbeda dengan yang lalu, dan akan sangat menyenangkan bila memang itu realitanya. Aku tersipu sendiri, tapi sialnya itu tidak terjadi dalam durasi yang lebih lama. Spontan aku kembali mengingat sikap Shikamaru yang terkesan kaku padaku.

"Jangan-jangan, dia mau putuskan aku, Sakura!" sesudah mendengar fonem perfonem yang kulontarkan, Sakura menepuk keningnya sekali lagi. Menampilkan raut wajah heran atas ucapan di luar ranah normal menurutnya.

"Mana mungkin, Ino..!" sanggah Sakura, langkahnya terhenti dan memberikan tatapan dengan bola mata membulat sempurna.

"Bisa saja! Buktinya sampai sekarang ia tidak mengangkat telponku." Rasionalisasi selalu kumiliki. Mungkin benar adanya, seorang yang paranoid akan memiliki berjuta alasan untuk praduga buruk. Aku yakin raut-raut mukaku menunjukan tanda akan menangis, membuat Sakura jadi pangling. "Baiklah, Shikamaru mungkin memang berpikir untuk memutuskanmu," imbuh Sakura, mendukung premis yang kucurahkan. Janggalnya saat ia mendukung, aku malah semakin tidak terima.

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu, Sakura? Teganya kau!" kuhentak-hentakkan kakiku ke alas bumi, aku menangis sendu mendapati ujarannya seperti itu. Kulihat Sakura mengela napas berat, "astagaaa..! Maumu apa? Tadi aku bilang tidak, kau menolak. Sekarang kubilang iya, kau malah tambah sakit hati." Stress juga Sakura mendapatiku dengan kelakuan _childish_ yang kupunya, ia menggaruk-garuk tengkuk tanda bingung memilih untaian kata apa yang paling tapat untukku.

"Tapi jangan seperti itu juga, Sakura!" rengekku. Benar saja, serba salah memberikan tanggapan untuk umat dalam keadaan yang sama sepertiku – yang mana aku akan marah bila opsiku ditentang, dan jauh lebih marah bila dugaan didukung.

"Kau butuh ke Psikolog, Ino." Saran dari Sakura terujar, membuat aksi bersedihku terhenti sejenak. "Oh, bukan Psikolog lagi, melainkan Psikiater. Gangguanmu terlalu rumit!" sadisnya saat ia menambahkan kalimat itu. Melanjutkan langkahnya terlebih dahulu, yang tak lama kususul dengan setengah berlari – maklum saja, Sakura sengaja melangkah cepat dan besar-besar.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apa aku harus mengunjunginya?"

"Kau coba hubungi saja dia hari ini. Kalau masih sama responnya, baru kau datangi." Intonasi Sakura sudah berubah, tidak sekeras dan sekesal tadi. Lamat-lamat, aku memiliki satu kesimpulan bodoh. "Kalau sampai nanti malam ia tidak menjawab telponku, aku akan memutuskannya dan mengganti nomor ponselku.

"Ya ampun, Ino. Kau semakin menjadi!"

"Dari pada ia yang memutuskan aku."

"Shika tidak akan melakukan hal itu, Ino. Aku tahu ia menyayangi lebih dari apapun."

"Masa iya? Kesimpulan dari mana?" aku menuntut konklusi nyata dari tiap pembelaan Sakura terhadap kekasihku.

"Yaa Tuhan, sama seperti aku. Aku juga sering terlihat tidak peduli pada Naruto, tapi bukan berarti aku tidak sayang padanya. Aku tidak terima bila ada orang selain aku yang mengatainya bodoh!"

"Benarkah?" bukan aku yang memberi sahutan. Seseorang dari belakang kami bersuara, dan artikulasinya sudah sangat terindentifikasi. Naruto.

Kontan pipi Sakura bersemu begitu mendapati kekasihnya tahu lisan jujurnya, untuk sesaat gadis musim semi itu bungkam, ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Kenapa kau di sini? Bukankah kau ada ekskul basket?" hanya itu yang mampu Sakura verbalisasikan, terang saja ia seperti berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak jadi, karena Gui-_sensei_ berhalangan untuk melatih." Naruto memberikan penjelasan singkat, tentang mengapa ia bisa berada tidak kurang dari satu meter di hadapan kekasihnya. "Jadi..." ia berkata lagi, sengaja ucapannya terambang guna secara halus memaksa Sakura memberi klarifikasi.

"Aku pulang duluan, Ino." Sakura tidak mampu menahan lebih lama rona merah di kedua pipinya. Setelah mengucapkan pamit, ia bergegas pergi meninggalkanku dan pacarnya. Bodohnya Naruto, ia malah ikut stagnan di tempat sepertiku. " Kejar sana!" ia mengangguk, dan menuruti perintahku.

Lekat-lekat kupandangi arah perginya mereka berdua, yang sedikit demi sedikit nampak mengecil karena jauhnya jarak tempuh dariku. Senyumku muncul dengan sendirinya, merasa konyol dengan dua pasang sejoli di depan sana. Kubenarkan arah sampiran tas ransel yang terasa melenceng dari posisi pas, lalu melanjutkan langkahku untuk pulang ke rumah.

* * *

o

O

o

Sesampainya aku di rumah, hal yang pertama kali kudapati adalah orang tuaku yang bersiap-siap untuk keluar kota hari ini. Mereka bertujuan mengunjungi saudara yang saat ini tengah menyiapkan acara keluarga. Aku tidak bisa ikut karena alasan di sekolah bisa ada ujian mendadak, padahal itu karanganku saja.

Aku duduk di sofa ruang tamu, melihati satu koper berukuran medium di sebelahku. Kulihati apa saja yang dilakukan kedua orang tuaku, sembari melepas blazer sekolah yang terpasang manis di tubuh. "Kau benar-benar tidak ikut, Ino-_chan_? Kau berani di rumah sendirian selama tiga hari?" Ayahku masih berusaha menggoyahkan keyakinanku agar menyertakan diri. Kubalas dengan gelengan yakin sebagai tanggapan pemulaku, "tidak. Aku bisa jaga diri."

Ayah dan ibuku sudah siap berangkat, aku mengantar kepergian mereka cuma sampai pagar rumah. Sepeninggal mereka, aku langsung mengunci rapat-rapat pintu rumah, menghindarkan dari segala kemungkinan terburuk yang ada. Jantungku berdetak tak nyaman lagi, benar-benar tidak menyenangkan dalam keadaan terserang kecemasan seperti ini.

Aku memasuki kamarku, mengganti seragam sekolah dengan baju main. Membaringkan diri sembari memainkan jemari di atas tombol fungsi ponsel pintar, mencoba menghubungi Shikamaru lagi. Sial, ia kembali tidak mengangkat jaringan komunikasi yang kusambungkan. Kuhela napas panjang, bukan begini cara yang baik untuk menghindar.

Kukirim sekitar lima pesan yang menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat teleponku, seraya beberapa kali setelah itu langsung meneleponnya. Tidak ada tanggapan, pesan selanjutnya berisi berbagai ancaman. Kalau ia tidak menjawab teleponku, aku akan membuang nomorku dan hubungan kami berakhir, tapi masih juga tidak ada tanggapan. Kesalnya aku, kukirimkan saja ia sebuah pesan suara.

"Kau keterlaluan, Shikamaru! Kenapa kau begini? Kau sudah bosan sama aku, kah? Kau ingin berpaling dariku? Kalau kau memang tidak mau meneruskan hubungan ini, kenapa diam saja? Katakan sesuatu!" itu kata-kata yang pertama kali kuberikan. Apa kau tahu rasanya saat seseorang yang kau minta keterangan lebih memilih bungkam? Sungguh, gregetan di atas segalanya.

"Kau itu kenapa? Kalau kau mau kita putus itu, bilang! Aku minta maaf untuk semua prilaku egoisku, tapi tolong jangan begini caranya!" habislah sudah, airmataku mengalir sendu sambil berucap tadi. Aku paling benci saat orang yang aku pedulikan, malah tidak memberikan reaksi yang sama terhadapku.

"Iya sudah, aku paham. Aku tidak akan menggangumu lagi. Nomor ponsel akan kuganti, jadi aku tidak mengharapkan kau akan balas menghubungi. Aku membencimu, sangat membencimu!" frase terakhir yang kuberikan sebelum mengakhiri sesi _voice mail_. Aku masih sesegukan, dan airmata sakitku mengalir. Tidak ada yang kupahami sebenarnya, aku berkata hanya untuk membela argumentasiku. Aku bohong, tapi sebenarnya dalam hatiku berharap salah.

Katakan saja, aku dalam fase remaja akhir yang labil. Itu benar adanya, tidak salah sama sekali. Berlebihan memang hingga aku memilih untuk mengganti nomor ponsel, namun itu caraku untuk mereduksi rasa perih. Sebab, jauh lebih menyakitkan begitu mendapatkan respon yang tak sesuai dengan harapan.

Jangan percaya bahwa aku benar-benar tulus mengatakannya, karena bukan hanya orang lain yang kutipu, aku juga membohongi perasaanku. Emosi negatif mendominasi, sehingga adanya ransangan secara spontan mempengaruhi tindakanku. Impuls yang kuterima berkaitan erat dengan momentum saat ini, rupanya kajian psikologis memang jauh berbeda dengan apa yang dirumuskan hukum fisika.

Aku belum juga melakukan apa yang kugertakan, ponselku tetap aktif dengan _sim-card_ yang sama. Masih menunggu untuk ia memperbaiki segalanya. Ini dilema! Satu sisi aku dipenuhi amarah, bagian lain dipenuhi dengan pembelaan terhadapnya. Aku keluar dari kamarku, berinisiatif mengambil satu gelas air mineral yang mungkin bisa sedikit meredam pilu, yang kubuat dari pikiran negatifku.

Aku berjalan kembali ke kamar, sempat saja kualihkan pandangan di jam dinding yang menunjukan pukul empat sore. Lunglai langkahku meniti, tapi sampai juga aku pada akhirnya di pembaringan. Sedikit bergerak untuk mengambil ponsel yang kuletakkan di atas meja lampu tidur. Ah, senangnya aku begitu mendapati satu pesan masuk. Lekas kubuka isi pesan yang ternyata berbeda dari prediksiku, kupikir Shikamaru.

Sakit di hatiku semakin merajalela, ia membuana ke setiap ruas nadiku. Membuatku semakin dalam situasi yang buruk secara implisit. Terlalu kesal aku, setelah membaca pesan Sakura yang menanyakan keberadaanku, aku membalas agar ia menghapus nomorku karena taklama _sim-card_ ini takkan kufungsikan lagi.

Pesan terakhirku terkirim, secepatnya aku melepaskan kartu saluler dari badan ponsel. Membuangnya ke dalam laci, dan membiarkan ponselku dalam keadaan nonaktif. Aku langsung terisak kembali, raut wajahku pastinya saat ini tidak sedap dipandangi. Kuhela napas berkali-kali, berupaya meredam isakkan yang saat ini kuperagakan.

Hujan turun, langit pun seolah ikut mendukung aku dengan tangisanku. Hari gelap, semakin tidak ada cahayanya bagiku. Lama kelamaan, tak pelak aku merasa lelah akan aktivitas serupa. Menangis dengan baring di tempat tidur juga memerlukan pasokan energi untukku. Lamat-lamat, tangisku mereda. Mataku pelan-pelan terpejam sempurna, napasku lebih teratur dari sebelumnya. Tertidur, dengan sesekali terisak di dalamnya. Miris!

Jujur, aku bisa tanpamu

Jujur, aku dapat dengan mudah melanjutkan hidupku meski tidak ada kamu.

Jujur, gampang bagiku untuk merelakanmu pergi.

Jujur, cukup sampai di sini saja aku akan menangisimu.

Jujur, tidak akan lagi aku memikirkanmu setelah hari ini.

Maaf, karena telah membohongimu dengan berkata bahwa aku jujur.

* * *

o

O

o

Pernahkah kau bangun dalam keadaan yang seperti ini – di mana jantungmu terasa berdetak aneh hingga menimbulkan sensasi tak nyaman, pikiranmu kalut sampai tidak dapat memikirkan apa saja dengan fokus, napasmu terasa berat, tubuhmu bergetar, berkeringat dengan deras, perasaan tidak stabil? Jika iya, maka selamat! Sebab kau manusia normal yang pernah merasakan apa yang disebut serangan panik.

Itulah yang saat ini terjadi padaku, aku merasa semakin kesakitan ketika kembali tersadar ke realitas. Aku bangun dari pembaringanku, kepalaku terasa berat. Aku terdiam lagi, beberapa dugaan datang menghantui. Kuarahkan pandangan pada direksi jam dinding di kamarku, menunjukan pukul sepuluh malam. Perhatianku lalu berpindah pada ponsel, lantas seperti orang gila yang meluncurkan tanya untuk diri sendiri.

Kenapa aku seegois ini? Bagaimana bila terjadi sesuatu pada Shikamaru dan ia tidak bisa menghubungiku? Mungkin saat ini, ia sudah berusaha memberikan penjelasan. Bagaimana bila ia berusaha menyakinkan aku? Bagaimana bila aku mengambil tindakan yang salah, hingga ia mengiyakan keputusanku untuk putus? Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku tidak mau kehilangannya dari hidupku.

Bergegas aku mengambil ponselku untuk mengaktifkannya, namun aku merasa ada yang salah saat turus-turus jaringan tidak ada. Ah, aku baru ingat bahwa tidak ada _sim-card_ di dalamnya. Cepat-cepat aku menggeledah isi laciku. Kuobrak-abrik demi mendapatkan _sim-card_ yang tadi kutanggalkan dari ponselku. Dapat, aku langung memasangkannya di dalam _smartphone_. Menunggu_ loading_ yang membutuhkan beberapa detik.

Jadi semakin tegang, begitu menunggu apa yang di harapkan. Aku langsung mendapati satu pesan, sialnya itu dari Sakura. Ia menanyakan mengapa aku mengganti nomorku, tapi tidak kupedulikan saat ini. Kemudian, ponselku kembali bergetar. Aku menemukan tiga messanger dan satu pesan suara dari Shikamaru, si calon mantan kekasihku. Membatu di tempat, ragu untuk membuka semua pesan yang ia kirimkan.

kuhela napas pendek, sadar bahwa tidak baik menolak fakta. Untuk sementara tidak menarik atensiku pada pesan singkatnya, aku lebih merasa tertarik dengan _voice mail_ yang ia berikan. Kutekan tombol fungsi, bersiap mendengarkan apa yang telah ia lisankan di dalam pesannya.

"Inoo..." aku agak terkejut, ini seperti bukan suara Shikamaru. Entah kenapa, intonasinya berbeda dari apa yang sudah biasa kutahu. "Aku tidak mau kau cemas, aku hanya sakit tenggorokan gara-gara makan _ice-cream_ saat hujan kemarin di rumahmu. Aku tak mau, kau jadi menyalahkan dirimu sendiri." Hening beberapa saat, sesekali kudengar ia terbatuk-batuk.

"Saat kau telepon sore tadi dan mengirimiku banyak pesan, aku tertidur karena kepalaku terasa pening. Maaf!" aku menangis begitu mendengar kata ia memohon maaf, padahal ia tidak salah apa-apa. "Jangan marah, Ino-_chan_!" Pesan berakhir dengan permintaannya agar aku tidak marah. Air mata semakin membanjiri pipi, rasa bersalah meningkat berkali-kali lipat. Cepat-cepat aku menelepon balik ia, tapi yang ada nomornya tidak aktif. Maka, semakin kacau saja aku.

Jangan bilang, kalau ia yang saat ini mengganti nomor ponselnya karena kelakuanku, yaaa? Aku menangis lagi, kini dengan perasaan bersalah yang membumbung tinggi, bersamaan menyesali rasa keegoisan tidak tepat yang menjulang. Aku teringat satu hal, yaitu pesan singkat kekasihku.

Pesan yang pertama, ia mengatakan ucapan yang tadi ada dalam pesan suaranya. Pesan yang kedua, ia meminta maaf karena malah membuatku semakin khawatir. Pesannya yang terakhir, mampu membuatku segera beranjak dari tempat semula...

'Ino, kau di mana? Aku menunggu di depan pintu rumahmu. Kau cepat pulang, yaa? Baterai ponselku _drop_.'

Pesan terakhir ia kirimkan sekitar tiga jam yang lalu, sekiranya pukul tujuh ia sudah menantiku untuk membukakannya pintu. Secepatnya aku melangkah keluar, membuka pintu rumah. Mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling halaman depan, dan mendapati kekasihku dalam keadaan tertidur di bangku teras dengan mengenakan jaket tebal.

Ia sudah menungguku selama tiga jam, hingga tertidur seperti ini. Shikamaru, kalau kau sakit, kenapa mendatangiku? Nanti kau jadi semakin sakit. Aku jadi teringat ucapan Sakura tadi siang, benar apa yang ia katakan mengenai Shikamaru menyayangiku lebih dari apapun. Pelan-pelan aku melangkahkan kaki mendekati, sedikit merendahkan tubuh agar setara dengan tingginya. Tidurnya nampak begitu tenang, membuatku semakin mencerca kebodohanku.

Kutaruh telapak tangan kananku di pipinya, merasakan hangat tubuh yang menyatakan ia demam sekarang. Mengelus pelan salah satu komponen wajahnya, membuatnya sedikit mengerang. Aku langsung menerima senyumannnya begitu ia tersadar, sedangkan ia malah mendapati aku menangis saat terjaga.

"Kau baru pulang?"Ia bertanya dengan suara serak yang tak biasa. Airmataku kembali meleleh, menggelengkan kepala pelan. Ia sedikit bergerak untuk memperbaiki duduknya, tetap mempertahankan senyuman khasnya.

"_Mendokusai!"_ berujar seperti itu dengan intonasi suara nan berbeda. Aku tertawa pelan mendapatinya mengucapkan _trademark_ handalnya, mencoba membantunya berdiri untuk masuk ke dalam rumahku. Kutinggalkan ia sebentar di sofa ruang tamu untuk mengambil air hangat beserta obat penurun demam, memberikan padanya untuk ia konsumsi.

Mengamatinya baik-baik ketika ia melepas jaket tebal, keringat membasahi bajunya secara intens. Napasnya pun terasa panas, ia tidak bercanda. Ia belum bicara banyak hal, karena memang Shikamaru bukan orang yang bagus dalam prihal membuka sesi obrolan denganku.

"Kau menungguku selama tiga jam?"

"Empat," ia mengkoreksi tanyaku sekaligus mengklarifikasinya. Airmataku terjatuh lagi, merefleksikan rasa bersalah yang tak terkira.

"Maaf, _babe!_" itu lisan pendekku, langsung memberikan ciuman di bibirnya secara kontinue. Sembari kutambahkan kata, "aku tidak sungguh-sungguh dengan ancamanku tadi!". Kuciumi ia dengan bertubi, Shikamaru sendiri dengan napas yang minim hanya mampu membalas sebisanya

"Kau takkan bisa membenciku..!" ia berkata seusai ciuman tak henti-hentiku padanya. Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, ia menghapus jejak airmataku dengan kedua ibu jari tangannya. Ia memelukku, aku merasa tenang setengah mati dalam dekapannya seperti ini. Tak peduli apa sakitnya akan menulari, aku tidak akan beranjak dari posisiku.

Yaa, aku takkan bisa membencinya karena ia tidak pernah memberikan alasan tepat bagiku untuk berhenti mencintainya.

_Ia mengaku sangat membenci._

_Terlalu perih hingga berhenti menyayangi._

_Tidak ada rasa apapun selain sakit hati._

_Mungkinkah itu hanya ucapan ilusi?_

_Tipuan nyata untuk menutupi bahwa ia sudah cinta mati_

**_Fin_**

* * *

**_A/N:_**

Yeee..yeeee..yeeee..! Akhirnya beneran _one-shoot_ untuk shikaIno! Hahaaaaa..! Syukurlah, saya bisa menyelesaikan fic ini tepat beberapa jam setelah saya men-delete honey lies. Alasan mengenai kesamaan tema dengan milik an-chan, bukan menjadi hal utama mengapa saya menghapus fic itu. Karena setelah saya baca-baca ulang lagi, ada beberapa kesalahan fatal di dalam fic terlalu datar, deskripsi terlalu njelimet, alur yang terlalu general membuat fic itu ga ada asik-asiknya, dan di tambah lagi: saya janji one-shoot!*padahal, fic ini sama aja kok yaaa?! Hahahhaaa..!

Oke, fic ini saya dedikasikan khusus untuk semua shikaIno shipper (terutama admin-admin SHIKAINO_FC). Oh, jangan lupa untuk follow twitter shikaIno yaaa?! Saya juga sekarang admin di sana.*mimin leleth, yang lelet dan paling tidak produktif! Hehehheee..!

Fic ini saya buat secara kilat, jadi mohon dibantu saya untuk mengkoreksinya, yaaa?! Pasti banyak kesalahan dari kiri ke kanan, atas ke bawah.* author sadar diri.

Saya sangat suka fic ini, entah kenapa jadi lebih puas setelah menulis fic ini dari HL. memang ada beberapa petikan yang sangat aku sukai di fic sebelunya kuambil. Bagaimana pendapat kalian, tolong berikan tanggapannya yaaa?!

So, review pleaseeee..!


End file.
